


drive

by moth_writes



Series: smiling fate [23]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_writes/pseuds/moth_writes
Summary: Simon and Baz go on drives, now....Baz plays music in the car when we go for drives now....I love it.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: smiling fate [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026844
Kudos: 29
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	drive

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Carry On Countdown Day 24: Song

SIMON

Baz plays music in the car when we go for drives now.

We go all the time, whenever we want fresh air and time out of the apartment. Baz drives and we go and go, taking random turns and going whichever way looks best.

We used to go in silence, only talking occasionally. Baz started playing music a few weeks ago, and it’s nice.

I reach out and take his hand where it’s resting on the console. He smiles at me, small and lovely.

The song switches and it’s something light and upbeat-violin, maybe. Orchestral.

Happy.

I love it. 

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't figure out what to do for this for weeks until i decided to stick to a wordcount, so that's why this is so short. 100 words exactly! (it was hard, but i did it!)
> 
> also, i just realized i put two days into my drafts and posted the first one listed, which is supposed to be for tomorrow. i'm going to change the post date and pretend i didn't mess up, so if you read this today no you didn't <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
